


Them

by Hype_girls



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hype_girls/pseuds/Hype_girls
Summary: The feelings on a quest , knowing they could not come back .





	Them

I have to die for them   
No   
I have to live   
Its my fate   
Its all their fault   
If i die for them   
I’ll be forgotten


End file.
